Les choses de l'amour
by LilyKiss
Summary: Ancienne habitante de la ville, Tokio part chercher l'inspiration à la campagne. Elle trouve plus que ce qu'elle est venue chercher. Dommage qu'il ne soit vraiment pas le héros typique... Fanfic co-écrite avec Legalronin. Voir 'The Stuff of Love' pour la version anglaise. Saito/Tokio. (S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez le titre cucul la pral').
1. La Formule

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et Rurouni Kenshin ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Ce chapitre, écrit par Legalronin, ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que le traduire.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais et voudraient voir la version originale, allez voir _The Stuff of Romance_ , sur la page de Legalronin ! **

**Quand j'ai suggéré à Legalronin de faire une histoire sur Tokio/Saito au milieu de la campagne, l'idée nous est venue de l'écrire à deux. Comme nous vivons toutes les deux dans la campagne, c'était le thème parfait.**

 **Nous espérons toutes les deux que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Legalronin écrira les chapitres 1 et 3, et moi je m'occuperai des 2 et 4. Tout du moins, c'est le plan.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tokio Takagi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la tête. Jusqu'ici, sa vie à la campagne se déroulait comme un véritable cliché de comédie romantique. En tant qu'auteur, Tokio connaissait bien la formule, et c'était une formule dont elle restait le plus loin possible.

Tokio n'était pas une auteur de romance, mais, depuis son arrivée à la campagne, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle en voulait à son éditeur, c'était son idée après tout, de déménager à la campagne dans l'espoir de réveiller sa muse paresseuse. Tokio se sentait inspirée, mais ce n'était pas dans la direction où elle voulait aller.

« Arrêter de rêver et démarrez la voiture. » Une voix sortit de sous le capot de sa voiture.

Tokio se redressa et rougit, embarrassée d'être prise en flagrant délit de regard dans le vide. « Je ne rêvais pas... » marmonna-t-elle.

« Si vous le dites, » répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne puisse être dit, Tokio décida de changer de sujet et de demander : « Quel est le diagnostic ? »

Hajime Saito ferma le capot de la voiture, et leva un sourcil dans la direction de la jeune femme. « C'est un tas de m***. »

Une mai sur sa hanche, l'autre sur le toit de sa voiture ouverte, Tokio lui lança un regard furieux. « C'est évident, mais est-ce que vous pouvez le réparer ? » Depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Tokio avait apprit que traiter avec Saito voulait dire garder tous ces mots d'esprits pour elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Tokio le regarda avec attente, mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle lâcha : « Et bien ? »

Saito sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche arrière et entreprit de s'essuyer les mains. « La station essence est un peu loin d'ici. Vous avez un bidon d'essence dans le coffre ? »

Tokio laissa échapper un soupir. « J'ai un réservoir plein d'essence. Pourquoi as-t-on besoin d'essence ? Et comment cela vas-t-il aider ? » Puis, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, elle ajouta : « Si vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, admettez-le, tout simplement. »

Les yeux de Saito se posèrent sur elle avec un certain amusement, avant de sourire en coin. « Démarrez la voiture. »

Tokio roula des yeux et rentra dans la voiture, marmonnant à propos du fait que sa réponse à sa constatation était inappropriée, mais qu'elle allait lui montrer.

Saito ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en rejoignant la porte du conducteur, un coude sur le toit de la voiture, l'autre sur le dessus de la portière ouverte. Malgré toutes ses moqueries, il était en fait assez impressionné. (Non pas qu'il l'admette à voix haute un jour). Tokio vivait à la campagne depuis quelques moins maintenant, et, en dépit de l'environnement peu familier, elle faisait de son mieux. C'était plus que quiconque avait espéré.

Tokio, ennuyée et énervée de l'attitude suffisante de Saito, tourna la clé dans le démarreur et la voiture ronfla. Elle se tourna vers Saito : « Ça démarre. » Elle pointa triomphalement du doigt la jauge d'essence, dont l'aiguille reposait au niveau de la marque de remplissage maximum.

Saito, toutefois, ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il se pencha et donna une pichenette à la jauge. L'aiguille tomba dans le rouge. « Vous n'avez plus d'essence. » dit-il une fois de plus, son rictus plein d'assurance.

Tokio fixa la jauge d'essence et sentit son visage s'enflammer. « Ça disait que c'était plein... »

Tapant des doigts sur le toit de la voiture, Saito haussa les épaules. « Ça arrive. L'aiguille reste coincée sur de vieux modèles comme celui-ci. »

Tokio grogna. « Super. » Tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Vous avez un vieux modèle de voiture, mais vous n'y connaissez rien. » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Les voitures anciennes, comme la Mini Cooper de 1986 que conduisait Tokio étaient populaires. Mais elle avaient tendance à nécessiter un entretien constant et des talents basiques en mécanique, et n'étaient donc pas pour tout le monde.

« Je sais que quand la jauge d'essence dit que le réservoir est plein, ça veut dire qu'il est plein. » répliqua-t-elle, sans pouvoir affronter son regard. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il devait apprécier cela, la fille de la ville essayant de s'en sortir à la campagne, et échouant lamentablement.

C'était juste sa chance qu'il ait assisté à une autre de ses erreurs de jugement. Une nuit particulièrement embarrassante, qui avait impliqué une confusion entre un cri de renard et celui d'un humain, un appel légèrement hystérique au commissariat local, et la tentative de frapper un officier de la loi avec son rouleau à pâtisserie. Et c'était ce même officier qui était arrivé devant Tokio, avec sa voiture morte sur le bord de la route, sans signal sur son téléphone. Si c'était une comédie romantique, Saito jouerai le rôle masculin principal (il en faisait un peu probable).

Mais Tokio ne trouvait rien d'amusant ou de romantique dans sa situation.

Tokio sortit en passant devant le policier. « OK. Au moins, ça sera facile à réparer. »

Saito hocha la tête.

Tokio jeta un coup d'œil à son 'prince charmant' et à sa monture, un vieux tracteur. « …. Donc, la station essence. »

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait. » Le ton de Saito démentait l'amusement dans ses yeux. Il était prêt à parier que Tokio n'avait jamais roulé sur un tracteur de toute sa vie, et qu'elle était réticente à commencer maintenant.

« Vous êtes supposé être serviable et charmant. »

Les lèvres de Saito se retroussèrent. « Vraiment ? D'après qui ? »

Tokio soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il transforme tout en bataille ? « Je ne sais pas ! Les lois de la construction littéraire ? »

« Je vous prendrais au mot là-dessus. Vous êtes l'écrivain. » Saito regarda Tokio frotter le dessus de son nez. Il savait qu'il ne l'aidait pas, mais c'était trop amusant. En dépit de son statut de fille de la ville, Tokio avait apprit étonnamment vite et s'était déjà installée en ville.

Alors, étirant ses épaules en arrière, Saito se décala de son chemin et s'inclina, dans un élan de galanterie moqueuse. « Votre carrosse. »

Tokio rit. « Je suppose que c'est une amélioration. »

« Hmm. Ne vous habituez pas trop. » Rapidement et avec la grâce de quelqu'un habitué à faire ça souvent, se hissa sur le siège conducteur du tracteur. (1)

Tokio cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Apparemment, il n'y aurait pas une telle chose que 'les dames d'abord'. Elle regarda le tracteur avec une certaine appréhension.

« Mettez votre pied sur cette marche, » lui ordonna Saito, en lui tendant la main.

Tokio prit la main offerte et rougit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Il avait juste un charme très personnel. Tokio fut bien moins gracieuse en grimpant sur le tracteur, mettant les pieds sur tout ce qui pouvait servir de marches, même si ce n'était pas fait pour. Comme des pièces de mécanique, par exemple.

Tokio s'accrocha et regarda la route passer sous ses pieds, assise sur le garde-boue de la roue. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle déménagerait un jour à la campagne et qu'elle monterait sur un tracteur ? La vie était plus lente à la campagne, littéralement et métaphoriquement. Tokio regarda la campagne défiler lentement sous ses yeux et soupira.

Saito la regarda en coin et sourit. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Tokio vit son sourire et demanda : « Quoi ? » se rendant compte à ce moment-là qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre par-dessus le ronflement du tracteur. Ce qui fit rire Saito.

Tokio soupira et laissa son menton tomber sur sa poitrine. Oh, très bien, au moins, cette rencontre avec cet homme était moins embarrassante que la dernière. Si elle était chanceuse, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle ne se couvrirait pas de honte.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, s'il-vous-plaît !

Anecdote amusante, la première fois que j'ai entendu un cri de renard, j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était une femme en danger. J'ai du aller sur google pour entendre à quoi ressemble un cri de renard. Ça, et le renard s'est montré sur le pas de ma porte.

La voiture de Tokio est inspirée de la mienne, excepté que la mienne n'est pas morte d'un manque d'essence.

Restez sur le pont, le prochain chapitre arrive, écrit par LilyKiss !

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) Legalronin n'ayant jamais grimpé sur un tracteur non plus, c'est moi, en bonne campagnarde, qui me suis collée aux explications. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas simple. Déjà, j'ai passé dix minutes sur mon dico à trouver le vocabulaire mécanique, parce que c'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. Puis j'ai essayé de décrire les sensations qu'on a quand on est assise en équilibre relativement précaire sur le garde-boue d'un tracteur sans cabine. Pour ceux qui l'on déjà fait, je vous assure que c'est rigolo, même si c'est pète-gueule ^^

Pour info, le tracteur de Saito est un vieux modèle, parce que mon champ d'expertise ne s'étend pas aux tracteurs modernes. Le seul sur laquelle je suis déjà montée, c'est le Deutz de 1952 que mes parents ont hérités de mon grand-père. Cherchez à quoi ça ressemble sur Internet, vous verrez que c'est pas de première jeunesse. Même si le nôtre marche au poil ^^

Pour ceux qui ne sont jamais monté sur un tracteur, je vous dis, essayez si vous avez l'occasion. C'est pas les montagnes russes, c'est pas le Futuroscope, c'est pas Vulcania, c'est même pas une Formule 1, mais je vous assure que rouler à trente à l'heure max (en pente, avec le vent dans le dos et sans rien dans la remorque) sur des routes de campagnes, le vent et les cheveux dans les yeux, les vibrations et le bruit du moteur qui fait qu'on entend pas le conducteur, c'est quand même quelque chose qui vaut la peine. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir dire aux petits gars de la ville : 'Peuh, moi je l'ai fait' ^^ Pour ceux qui savent, essayez de vous asseoir dans une vieille remorque à foin attachée au tracteur (vide, la remorque, sinon c'est pas drôle, ça fait pas mal aux fesses). Faites juste gaffe aux flics ^^

Ouaip, je dois être une mordue de la campagne. Il en faut, non ?

Une p'tite review sinon ?


	2. Toujours porter des vêtements appropriés

**Salut, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui prend les rênes ! (ou plutôt le clavier ^^)**

 **Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser (sans aucune honte, je dois l'avouer...) Cette histoire, en revanche, est à moitié à moi. Voyez avec legalronin pour l'autre !**

 **Ceci est le chapitre deux, et j'espère avoir écrit quelque chose à la hauteur des histoires de Legalronin.**

 **Tokio, Saito, une rivière... C'est le décors de ma fanfic. Moi je la trouve chouette, pas vous ? Ah bon... (Ok, pour ceux qui ont comprit, vous êtes comme moi, vous n'écoutez pas de la musique récente (c'est bien !), pour les autres, allez voir 'Gérard Lambert', de Renaud, vous comprendrez^^).**

 **Remerciements tout particulier à Legalronin, qui a : a) accepté de co-écrire une fanfic avec moi b) corrigé mon texte en anglais (ah oui, sur son profil, vous trouverez la version anglaise de cette histoire) et c) m'a aidé à arranger des idées que j'avais pour ce chapitre. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tokio, assise devant son ordinateur, les mains sur le clavier, une page blanche de traitement de texte devant elle soupira profondément. Rien ne venait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle manquait d'idées, seulement aucune ne lui convenait.

Son premier roman avait été un succès. Et rien de tout ce à quoi elle pensait pour en écrire un deuxième n'était à la hauteur du premier.

Tokio soupira de plus belle et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu et il faisait chaud, avec un souffle d'air appréciable.

Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien une fois de plus, elle se leva, se disant qu'elle pourrait faire une promenade. Pas le genre de chose qu'elle aurait fait à la ville. Mais, après tout, elle était ici pour faire de nouvelles expériences, non ?

Elle fourra une petite bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréales dans un petit sac à dos. Ça lui faisait bizarre de sortir sans tout le barda habituellement contenu dans son sac à main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un rouge à lèvres au beau milieu de la cambrousse ? Même son téléphone ne captait pas.

La ville n'était pas grande, et sa nouvelle maison était située en périphérie. La forêt était juste derrière son jardin. Ce qui expliquait les cris de renards... Non, non, ne pas repenser à ça ! Surtout pas ! Elle avait trop honte. Et dire qu'elle avait failli donner un bon coup de rouleau à pâtisserie sur la tête de Saito ! En même temps, qu'aurait-elle du faire ? L'officier qu'elle avait eu au téléphone s'était moqué d'elle, et un inconnu s'était pointé sur le pas de sa porte, alors qu'elle venait d'entendre des cris très angoissants dehors ! Elle avait réagit comme toute femme de la ville censée.

Sauf qu'ici, c'était la campagne. Et on ne dérangeait pas la police pour un renard qui criait un peu fort.

Tokio marcha le long de la route. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Après un bon moment, Tokio croisa un chemin de terre qui partait de la route et s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de partir à l'aventure. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Le visage de Saito avec son sourire en coin lui sauta au visage. ' _Alors, Takagi ? On se perd en cherchant des champignons ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas la saison...'_ Elle l'entendait comme si elle y était. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Le chemin était large et bien entretenu. Il y avait même des traces de roues de tracteur. Si elle ne le quittait pas, il ne devrait rien lui arriver, non ?

 _Bon, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cet... horrible et sexy bonhomme t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, quand même !_ se dit-elle en s'engageant dans le chemin.

* * *

Tokio regretta de ne pas avoir son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Le paysage était sublime, avec les montagnes lointaines en arrière-plan et les parcelles de champs et de forêt qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Après quelques mètres, le chemin était devenu une côte, mais maintenant qu'elle avait grimpé jusqu'en haut, elle se disait que la douleur dans ses mollets en valait la peine.

Tokio se demanda quoi faire. Continuer ou rebrousser chemin ? Elle haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant continuer. Et puis, le chemin était en pente à partir de là.

Tout était silencieux, c'était reposant. Une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, le chemin tournait et une rivière le coupait. Ce n'était pas une grosse rivière, mais si elle essayait de la traverser à pied, elle allait se tremper jusqu'au-dessus des genoux... Elle fit la moue. Le chemin était sûrement emprunté seulement par des tracteurs, qui n'avaient pas de problèmes à travers aussi peu d'eau... Soudain, son regard se posa sur le côté du chemin. Une planche avait été couchée au-dessus du ruisseau. Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était ça leur pont ? Il n'avaient jamais entendu parler de barrière de sécurité les gens d'ici ?

Puis elle se dit qu'après, tout, ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué. La planche était assez large et semblait solide. Elle vérifia que son sac était bien attaché sur ses épaules et grimpa sur le talus à côté d'elle. « Aïe ! » pesta-elle quand une ortie frôla son mollet. Peut-être que le short n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça pour se balader dans la nature... Elle arriva tout de même à s'engager sur le pont sans plus de dommages. Le ruisseau n'était pas large, aussi fut-elle rapidement au milieu, à une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus de l'eau. Fière d'elle, elle allait continuer, quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

« La prochaine étape c'est de devenir funambule dans un cirque Takagi ? »

Tokio sursauta et se retourna instinctivement, déplaçant son pied, qui, malheureusement, essaya de prendre appui sur du vide. Elle lâcha un petit cri ridicule avant de basculer dans la rivière, sur le dos. Après un moment de panique, elle se redressa immédiatement, assise dans le ruisseau, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Sur le chemin, au bord de l'eau, Saito souriait d'un air moqueur. Évidemment. Se ridiculiser devant cet homme devenait la nouvelle tendance. Il croisa les bras devant son regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » grogna-t-elle avec hargne.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Je donne un coup de main à mes parents dans leur ferme, vous vous rappelez ? Je venais vérifier que les céréales ne séchaient pas trop avec cette chaleur. »

Elle souffla par la bouche, soulevant une mèche de cheveux, qui retomba sur sa joue avec un bruit mouillé. Elle était vraiment trempée.

Tokio prit appui sur le fond de la rivière pour se relever. « Et vous avez cru drôle de me faire peur ? »

Elle voulu imiter sa posture et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Le regard de Saito se baissa légèrement avant de remonter sur son visage. Il lui lança un sourire appréciateur. Surprise, Tokio baissa le regard vers sa personne. Elle comprit pourquoi son regard s'était attardé à un endroit que les princes charmants ne regardaient habituellement pas. Pourquoi avez-t-elle eut la bonne idée de mettre un t-shirt blanc ce matin ? Ou ce soutien-gorge en voile qui ne cachait pas grand chose des conséquences de son plongeon dans l'eau fraîche ?

Ses joues rougirent violemment. Elle déplaça ses bras pour les croiser sur sa poitrine, cachant aux mieux l'objet du délit. Tokio lança un regard noir à Saito. « Retournez-vous ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer. Gardant un œil sur lui, elle ôta son t-shirt pour l'essorer avant de se dépêcher de le remettre. Ça n'avait pas changé grand chose. Elle soupira et retourna le bas du t-shirt avant de le remonter sur sa poitrine. Maintenant, personne ne voyait ses tétons. Bon, tout le monde pouvait voir son nombril et son ventre, mais, au moins, elle n'avait pas de bourrelets, c'était déjà ça.

« C'est bon ? Ou il faut que je regarde les arbres pendant longtemps encore ? » demanda Saito d'un ton désabusé. Le mufle.

Tokio se regarda une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Au moins, l'eau froide avait calmé la piqûre d'ortie. Elle sortit de l'eau. « C'est bon. » soupira-t-elle.

Il se retourna, et elle sentit ses joues chauffer de nouveau tandis qu'il la regardait de bas en haut.

« Solution intéressante. » dit-il simplement.

Tokio répliqua : « Vous savez, en général, la galanterie veut que l'homme offre sa chemise à la demoiselle en détresse. »

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Vraiment ? Donc vous ne voulez pas que je vois votre t-shirt mouillé, mais, par contre, me voir torse-nu, ça vous tente ? »

Saito savait que ce n'était pas très gentil de la taquiner ainsi, mais, franchement, il ne pouvait pas résister. Elle passa du rouge tomate au cramoisi et se mit à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Adorable.

Au bout d'un moment, il la prit en pitié. « Il fait 37°C à l'ombre. Ça va sécher en moins de deux minutes en plein soleil. »

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans le regard de la jeune femme en voyant qu'il n'insistait pas. Ils firent plusieurs mètres sur le chemin ombragé avant de retrouver la chaleur du soleil.

Tokio soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de choses ! Sa vie ressemblait de plus en plus à un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. La demoiselle dans une situation ridicule et le chevalier en armure blanche. Flippant, le chevalier. Qu'est-ce que ça serait la prochaine fois ?

Rien qu'à l'idée du spectacle qu'elle devait donner, ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle.

« Vous savez, c'est assez intéressant de voir le nombre de nuances de rouges que vous pouvez prendre en si peu de temps. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Saito. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle se contenta de soupirer. « Je crois que je vais rentrer. » _J'ai eu ma dose d'humiliation pour la journée_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Je vous ramène ? »

Tokio réfléchit un instant. Le jean trempé de son short était raide et désagréable sur sa peau, ses cheveux lui gouttaient dans le dos, son t-shirt... elle préférait éviter de penser à son t-shirt, en fait, ses chaussures faisaient des bruits de succions à chacun de ses pas et son sac à dos pesait le double de son poids d'origine.

« Vous êtes venu avec quoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Mon tracteur. Il est dans un champ un peu plus loin ». Il se délecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait du de la lueur d'abattement dans son regard. « Le carrosse n'a pas pu venir jusqu'ici », ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou. Elle le regarda, l'air franchement vindicatif. « N'essayez pas de me frapper encore une fois », la prévint-il en se rappelant l'épisode du rouleau à pâtisserie.

Elle rougit de plus belle, avant de soupirer. « Va pour le tracteur alors... »

Il sourit en coin avant de s'incliner pour la laisser passer devant, ce qu'elle fit. Il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de lui faire remarquer que le jean aussi devenait moulant une fois mouillé ? Ça aurait fait disparaître une jolie vue...

* * *

 **J'ai trouvé l'inspiration du paysage et de la rivière d'un endroit que je connais bien, perdu dans ma campagne limousine, près de chez moi. La planche aussi, c'est véridique. Et les orties, aussi, malheureusement... Je me suis piquée plus d'une fois sur ces biiiiiiiip ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, s'il-vous-plaît ! :)**


	3. Toujours boire avec modération

**Voilà le chapitre 3, écrit par legaronin !**

 **Ce devrait être le dernier chapitre écrit par elle (le quatrième étant pour moi, et supposé être le dernier). On espère toutes les deux sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre et toute cette histoire !**

 **Lisez, relisez, reviewez les amis !**

 **Si vous parlez anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version anglaise, sur le profil de legalronin, _The Stuff of Romance_!**

 **Je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe et/ou de frappe...**

 **Disclaimer : Vous savez ce que c'est, Rurouni Kenshin ne nous appartient pas, on se contente de les utiliser avec l'approbation (très silencieuse ^^) de l'auteur (et de toute personne ayant des droits dessus).**

* * *

Tokio grogna et se détourna de la lumière, tirant les draps au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle se sente prête à affronter la journée dans un futur proche. Pas avec la migraine qu'elle avait. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit de boire autant ? Elle était certaine, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était encore la faute de cet homme.

« _Ralentissez, Takagi. »_

 _Tokio reposa son verre, se retourna et lui lança un regard hautain. « Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que je ne peux pas gérer ma consommation toute seule ? »_

 _« Sous-entendre ? » Saito regard Tokio de haut en bas avant de hausser un sourcil. « A peine. J'essayais simplement de vous donner un conseil amical. »_

 _« Tsss... Je suis une femme adulte. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous comptiez mes verres. »_

 _Tokio sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et un frisson descendre le long de son échine quand Saito se pencha vers elle, un bras de chaque côté d'elle et murmura dans son oreille. « Soyez prudente Takagi. Être au beau milieu de la campagne ne garanti pas votre sécurité. » Tokio n'eut pas besoin de se tourner et de le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait d'un air machiavélique. Il continua. « Je ne trouve pas les femmes ivres mortes très attrayantes. »_

Tokio enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, essayant de se cacher de ces souvenirs. Que ce soit sa faute ou non, Tokio n'était pas fière d'elle-même. Pas du tout. Elle avait réussit à se saouler en tentant de prouver qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même. Visiblement, ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

C'est à ce moment là que Tokio entendit pour la première fois l'eau qui coulait. Il y avait quelqu'un sous la douche. Attendez. Il y avait quelqu'un sous la douche ? Tokio se figea. Elle renifla les draps. Ils ne sentaient pas comme ses draps. Ils n'avaient pas le même aspect au toucher non plus. Elle ouvrit un œil avec hésitation et sorti la tête de sous les couvertures, dans une chambre qui n'était n'était définitivement pas la sienne. Elle resta couchée pendant une minute avant de bondir hors du lit. Enfin, elle aurait bondit hors du lit si elle ne s'était pas empêtrée dans les draps. Dans une tentative de se libérer, elle tomba du lit. Tokio cria et essaya d'attraper la première chose à sa portée pour se retenir. En vain. Elle et la table de chevet s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Le bruit fit sortir Saito en courant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda la jeune femme sur le sol, se battant avec les draps entortillés et soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient toujours plein de shampoing. Il fronça les sourcils. « Évidemment, tu es tombée du lit. »

Tokio arrêta de se débattre et lui lança un regard outré. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'évidemment' ? » Pour la deuxième fois, ce matin-là, elle se figea. Ses pires craintes devenaient réalité. Tokio regarda Saito. Vraiment. Et devint rouge écarlate. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes nu !? »

Saito haussa un sourcil et dit platement : « Je me douchais. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent quand une pensée lui vint. Tokio regarda sous les draps pour déterminer son propre état d'habillement, avant de les remonter jusqu'à son menton.

Saito avait envie de rire. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'était pas pratiquement nu et complètement incertain sur la fin qu'aurait toute cette histoire. A la place, il dit : « Est-ce que tu vas rester assise toute la matinée sur mon parquet ? »

La réponse de Tokio fut de lui lancer un oreiller. « Pervers ! Et ça se dit un serviteur de la loi ? Abuser d'une femme ivre ! »

« Hé ! » Saito repoussa l'oreiller, une main gardant sa serviette en place, il grogna vers la jeune femme sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? »

« Vous êtes nu ! ET je porte un de vos t-shirt, voilà ce qui cloche ! » Le visage de Tokio était en feu. Et en plus, il avait le culot de la tutoyer ! Elle tira les draps encore plus haut pour que Saito ne puisse pas voir son regard accusateur. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans ce genre de situation, se demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si sexy ? Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Saito attrapa un des oreilles et le relança vers Tokio, sans vraiment la viser toutefois. « Tu as fini ? »

« Pervers. » Tokio continua à lui lancer des regards noirs.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, chacun défiant l'autre. Ce fut Tokio qui brisa le duel la première. « Confessez. Vous êtes un pervers. »

Il sourit en coin. « Déjà, tu peux me tutoyer. », puis, balayant les insultes de Tokio, ajouta : « Tu t'es jetée sur moi. »

« Quoi ? » Tout ce que Tokio put faire fut cligner des yeux. Il devait mentir. N'est-ce pas ? Mais l'exaspérant Saito se contenta de rire et de retourner sous la douche.

Tokio resta assise sur le sol un peu plus longtemps, avant de se reprendre lentement, essayant de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire en miettes. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ?

 _Saito s'assit à côté de Tokio. « Vous ne devriez pas boire toute seule. »_

 _Tokio se tourna pour lui faire face, le menton dans la main. « Vous m'offrez votre compagnie ? »_

 _Le sourire de Saito était malicieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tokio roula des yeux, et dit : « Je ne le disait pas dans ce sens là. »_

 _« Bien sûr que non. » Il rit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, mais sans gêne. Le silence se serait probablement éternisé si la curiosité n'avait pas poussé Tokio à parler._

 _« Hajime Saito, serviteur de la loi et fermier. Vous êtes un homme occupé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes sûr que vous avez le temps de vous asseoir avec moi ? »_

 _« Une nuit ne fera pas de mal. Considérez que c'est une partie de mes devoirs que de faire en sorte que vous rentriez chez vous saine et sauve. »_

 _Tokio rit et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr. » Après une courte pause, elle se tourna totalement vers son voisin et lui demanda : « Parlez-moi de vous. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. »_

 _« Bien sûr que si. »_

 _« Vous êtes toujours aussi exaspérant ? »_

 _Saito sourit en coin. « A vous de me le dire. »_

 _Tokio fixa son voisin, se demandant pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez divorcé. » Elle se raidit, le verre à mi-chemin entre le comptoir et sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle lança un regard prudent à Saito. Elle fut surprise de voir l'amusement dans ses yeux._

 _Saito se pencha vers elle et murmura : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ce que vous avez entendu ? »_

 _Tokio ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ça devait être l'alcool, et pas du tout l'homme à côté d'elle, hein ? « … Rien du tout. »_

 _Saito sourit. Cette fille avait quelque chose qu'il l'amusait constamment. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que les rumeurs racontent. Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'elles disent. » Il prit un verre. « Elles ont raison sur un point, en tous cas. Je suis divorcé. On étaient jeunes. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire. » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui racontait ça, mais il le faisait._

 _Tokio regarda dans son verre, embarrassée par ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se racla la gorge et dit : « Vous savez déjà tout sur moi. Je suis un écrivain avait un sérieux blocage. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas tout. »_

 _Tokio sourit et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner. « C'était presque gentil de votre part. »_

C'est ainsi que la nuit avait commencé. Ils avaient continué à parler, en se taquinant, blaguant pendant le reste de la nuit. Tokio se mordit la lèvre, enfoui son visage dans ses mains et grogna. C'était un bordel sans nom dans sa tête, mais elle se rappelait avoir été trop ivre pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se revoyait aussi aller chez lui, où elle l'avait embrassé, mais c'était tout.

Saito sorti de la salle de bain, en pantalon de survêtement et t-shirt basique. « La salle de bains est libre. »

Tokio fut soudainement très consciente qu'elle était toujours dans _son_ t-shirt, dans _sa_ maison. « … Je devrais rentrer chez moi. »

Saito rit et lui tendit ses vêtements, posés une chaise proche.

Tokio se leva et marcha vers Saito, les mains sur les hanches et leva le menton. « Pourquoi est-ce que je porte votre t-shirt ? »

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose pour dormir. Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer. », répondit-il d'une voix traînante, en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« … Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« A part boire un peu trop ? Non. »

Tokio hocha la tête. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. « Vous avez menti. » Elle ignorait son invitation à la tutoyer. Pas question ! Elle essayait encore de savoir où elle et Saito en étaient après cette nuit, elle n'allait pas faire un pas de plus vers lui.

« Ah bon ? »

Tokio hocha de nouveau la tête. « Vous avez dit que je m'étais jeté sur vous. »

Saito cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et baissa le regard vers la femme en face de lui. Cette petite entêtée refusait décidément de le tutoyer ! Tant pis. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Curieux de savoir où tout cela mènerait, il répliqua : « C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as embrassé. »

« Et moi qui croyait que vous étiez un homme d'action. » Tokio se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Saito abasourdi.

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

 **Après un loooooong débat (et des explications assez chaotique de ma part, je dois l'avouer), legalronin et moi avons réussit à trancher sur le problème du tutoiement. Comme vous le savez sans doute, en anglais, le 'you' est universel. Pas de 'On se dit 'tu' ?' ou de vouvoiement. Qu'on parle à la reine ou au paysan du coin, on dit 'you'. En France, c'est plus subtil (certains diraient compliqués)... Enfin, pour l'instant, Saito tutoie Tokio, et elle refuse de faire pareil. Mais ça va changer, ne vous en faites pas ! ^^**

 **Restez branché, la suite devrait arriver dans peu de temps ! :)**


	4. Toujours faire attention à ce qu

**Salut les gens ! Cette fois-ci, c'est LilyKiss aux commandes !**

 **Après une bonne séance de torture des méninges, j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre. Enfin, 'dernier'... C'est surtout la fin de ces quatres chapitres. Parce que legalronin et moi ne sommes pas encore prête à laisser ces deux-là partir, on va certainement écrire des chapitres suplémentaires (un épilogue et/ou des histoires courtes).**

 **Gros, gros remerciements à legalronin qui m'a vraiment aidée avec la version anglaise de ce chapitre, mais aussi parce qu'elle a fait un énorme boulot avec le premier chapitre, qui m'a donné toutes les bases dont j'avais besoin pour écrire mes chapitres. Sans compter ses suggestions qui m'ont aidé à avancer. :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin ou les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Tokio n'en pouvait plus.

Elle était trop habituée à la ville, ou personne ne savait rien sur personne.

Ici, tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde.

Y comprit sur le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit _entière_ chez Saito. Après qu'ils aient passé un long moment au bar du village.

Autant dire que les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Tout le monde lui demandait 'Alors comme ça, toi et Saito... ?' Personne ne la croyait quand elle démentait, alors, pour éviter le plus de monde possible, elle restait chez elle.

Avant, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Au contraire. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans son appartement, à écrire. Sauf que sa muse était toujours en vacances et qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de sortir au grand air et qu'elle tournait en rond chez elle.

Et puis elle n'avait pas revu Saito depuis la fameuse nuit, et elle commençait à angoisser sévèrement. Et s'il ne voulait plus la voir ? C'était stupide, étant donné que, ne sortant pas, elle ne risquait pas de le croiser, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Et puis son éditeur avait appelé pour 'prendre de ses nouvelles', cherchant en fait à savoir si elle avait écrit quelque chose.

Bref, elle était au trente-sixième dessous.

Elle sortit chercher son courrier. Des factures, pour la plupart. Elle fronça les sourcils devant une enveloppe vierge, sans timbre. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé dans sa boîte aux lettres sans passer par la poste. Il semblait un avoir un petit objet dans l'enveloppe. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, les autres lettres coincées sous le bras. Elle fit glisser le contenu dans sa main.

Elle resta figée un bon moment, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa boucle d'oreilles... ? Puis soudain, elle se souvint. C'était les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait le soir de _la_ nuit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle ne les avait pas ramenée chez elle. Mais pourquoi n'y en avait-il qu'une ?

Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe, et trouva un papier plié. Elle le déplia, les mains tremblantes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir ces boucles.

Tout juste.

Elle lut les quelques phrases inscrites sur le papier.

 _L'autre est chez moi. J'y suis jusqu'à une heure. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher._

La pointe d'agacement qu'elle ressenti envers Saito et ses petits jeux fut balayée par la vague de soulagement qui la submergea. Il voulait toujours lui parler !

Elle se précipita vers sa maison, jetant les lettres sur le canapé en se précipitant vers l'horloge. Midi quarante-cinq. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Depuis combien de temps avait-il posé cette enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres ?

Tokio se précipita vers sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et changea rapidement son survêtement informe pour une robe un peu plus présentable. En pleine déprime, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort sur sa tenue. Ni même sur sa coiffure. Pressée, elle se contenta de les brosser et de les laisser libres sur ses épaules, faisant aussi l'impasse sur le maquillage. Tant pis. Saito habitait assez loin de chez elle et sa voiture était actuellement chez le garagiste. Une durite qui avait lâché, apparemment.

Elle enfila les premières chaussures qui passaient – une paire de tongs – ramassa le papier et sa boucle d'oreilles et se précipita dans la rue, sans même prendre le temps de verrouiller sa porte.

* * *

Saito regarda la pendule d'un air sinistre. Une heure moins dix. Viendrait-elle ?

Il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait prit de faire ça. Il s'était attendu à la croiser au cours des derniers jours. Leurs chemins se croisaient toujours, qu'il le veuille ou non. Puis il avait apprit pas la voisine de Tokio – une amie de sa mère – que la jeune femme était cloîtrée chez elle, essayant d'échapper aux rumeurs persistantes. Il avait grandi ici. Il ne se souciait pas des rumeurs. Mais pour Tokio, c'était sans doute différent.

Alors il avait eut l'idée stupide de la forcer à sortir. En pariant sur le fait qu'elle avait encore envie de le voir. Elle avait enlevée ses boucles d'oreilles pour pouvoir dormir, dans un brouillard alcoolisé – d'ailleurs, même ivre, elle était adorable –, les avait posés sur la table de nuit, et elle étaient tombées, oubliées, sur le sol lors de sa chute du lit.

Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec cette fille. Un coup elle jouait les prudes, et deux secondes plus tard, elle était en train de la taquiner.

Et puis, il y avait cette phrase qu'elle lui avait lancé. _'Moi qui croyais que vous étiez un homme d'action'_.

Il en était encore abasourdi. Du coup, comme un idiot, il tournait en rond depuis des heures, attendant que la demoiselle daigne se montrer.

Une heure moins cinq. Que disait la chanson déjà ? 'A cette heure, elle viendra plus ?' (1). Il soupira et attrapa ses clés de voiture. C'était son jour de congé de la police, mais il avait du travail à la ferme de ses parents. Et il avait besoin de penser à autre chose que cette écrivain venu de la ville.

Il cherchait sa veste quand on frappa à la porte. Un espoir idiot l'envahi et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir – sa fierté interdisant d'utiliser le terme 'se précipita'.

Tokio se tenait sur le seuil,complètement essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses chaussures à la main.

Elle était superbe.

« Désolée du retard », haleta-t-elle. Sa première surprise passée, Saito retrouva son ton sarcastique habituel.

« Tu sais que logiquement, les chaussures, ça se met aux pieds. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, tenant toujours de reprendre son souffle. « Tu as déjà essayé de... courir avec... des tongs toi ? »

Le tutoiement lui avait échappé. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais dû l'enlever rapidement. Elle avait l'impression d'être un phoque asthmatique, tellement elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait couru le plus vite possible, sacrifiant sa dignité sur l'autel de... quoi exactement ?

Saito ne pensait pas avoir un jour porté des tongs. Au lieu de relever sa question et sa soudaine familiarité, il propose : « De l'eau ? ». Elle hocha la tête avec vivacité.

De l'eau. Parfait.

« Entre. »

Occupée à respirer, Tokio rentra dans sa maison sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui désigna le salon d'un geste de main, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée. Franchement, cet homme lui aurait tout fait faire ! Elle qui n'avait fait du sport que contrainte et forcée durant sa scolarité !

Saito secoua la tête en souriant devant l'essoufflement de la jeune femme, bizarrement content de la voir ainsi. Après tout, elle venait de piquer un sprint pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour une boucle d'oreille en toc, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la bouteille d'eau. Il ouvrait un placard pour attraper un verre quand un cri se fit entendre.

* * *

Saito se précipita vers le salon et trouva Tokio dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement terrifié. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Une araignée. » bredouilla la jeune femme. Elle serra convulsivement le poignet de Saito. Il haussa un sourcils, son inquiétude envolée.

« Depuis le temps que tu es arrivée ici, c'est la première fois que tu vois une araignée ? »

Tokio ne remarqua pas son ton sarcastique. « Pas aussi grosse ! Je déteste quand elle font cette taille ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Saito suivit son regard et découvrit enfin l'objet du délit. Il fallait avouer que c'était une belle bête.

« Je n'écrase pas les araignées. Elles sont très utiles à l'écosystème. » Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était trop drôle de la taquiner. Il reprit son sérieux en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. C'était une vraie phobie.

« Je m'en fiches !Met-là dehors, envoie-là en Patagonie, ou dans l'espace, mais enlève-là de là ! »

Bien qu'elle essayait de se contrôler, l'intonation de Tokio se fit légèrement hystérique sur la fin de sa phrase.

Il s'avança vers l'araignée. « Pas avec tes doigts ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il retint un soupir. Franchement. Avec quoi d'autre ? Elle lui tendit le papier plié qu'il avait mit une heure à écrire la veille, choisissant avec soin ses mots, après avoir fait une dizaine de brouillons. Vraiment ?

Il attrapa le papier, réussit à convaincre l'araignée de monter dessus – c'était une vraie crème cette petite – et la jeta par la fenêtre.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tokio.

Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. « Il n'y en a pas d'autre ? »

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il y en avait certainement des dizaines – c'était une vieille maison. Il n'était pas sadique à ce point. Il haussa les épaules ? « Je ne crois pas. »

« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »

Il sourit en coin. « Je crois. »

« Génial. » Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'avança prudemment vers lui, comme si une araignée pouvait surgir devant elle par magie.

A deux pas de lui, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment. Puis Tokio brisa le silence. « Ma boucle d'oreille ? »

Il faillit s'étrangler. Cette fille le faisait tourner en bourrique. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.

Saito se pencha vers elle. « Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as couru tout ce chemin pour une boucle d'oreille. »

Elle se raidit. « Elles ont peut-être une valeur sentimentale. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sur la table de la cuisine. »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il l'arrêta. « Et pas un 'merci' pour l'araignée ? Moi qui croyait que tu aimais les hommes d'actions. »

* * *

Tokio se raidit. Bon sang ! Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait du s'abstenir de dire ça ! Sur le moment, elle avait été fière de sa pique, mais, maintenant, elle sentait que tout ça risquait de glisser vers quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Ou peut-être s'y attendait-elle, en fait...

Elle voulu se tourner vers lui, mais deux bras autour de sa taille l'en empêchèrent. Il s'était approché d'elle sans un bruit.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Il était beaucoup trop près. Et en même temps pas assez.

« Trop d'action ? » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

« Ou pas assez... » murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Il fallait qu'elle aille voir un médecin. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux personnalités. Celle qui laissait Saito lui marcher sur les pieds, et celle qui enfonçait le clou. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire la petite dévergondée en elle.

Saito la fit se tourner vers elle. Son regard était braqué sur elle. Elle avala sa salive, avec l'impression étrange d'être un lapin sur le point de se faire dévorer par un loup. Sexy, le loup. Et, pour être honnête, si le lapin avait les genoux qui tremblaient, ce n'était pas de peur.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Tokio pencha la tête en arrière et gronda contre sa bouche, voulant approfondir le baiser. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux, l'autre la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Elle gémit et leva les mains, encadrant son visage, dans un mouvement désespéré.

Elle était à deux doigts de lui arracher son t-shirt quand on frappa à la porte. Saito grogna et approfondi encore le baiser. Seulement, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hajime, tu es encore là mon chéri ? » demanda à tue-tête une voix de femme.

Saito rompit le baiser et posa son front sur celui de Tokio. Tous les deux avaient le souffle court. « Je vais la tuer », gronda-t-il en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Tokio, en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, tout en en ayant aucune envie.

« Ma mère. » Il se redressa et se prépara à affronter l'ouragan.

Tokio pâlit, rougit, puis pâlit de nouveau. Elle essaya de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, mais sa course folle ET l'étreinte enragée de Saito rendaient la tâche impossible sans une bonne brosse à cheveux. Elle se contenta donc de tirer sur sa robe pour la remettre en place.

« Hajime, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà ! »

La mère de Saito était une belle femme – Tokio put ainsi dire d'où lui venait ses pupilles jaunes. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit Tokio.

« Mais enfin, Hajime ! Tu pourrais faire les présentations ! »

Le fait qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce et que son fils n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en disait long sur son caractère. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle enchaîna.

« Tu dois être Tokio ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ma chérie ! » Sans laisser le temps à Tokio de dire 'ouf' elle l'avait déjà engloutie dans une étreinte de maman ourse.

« Maman ! »

« Et bien quoi ? » Elle lâcha Tokio pour se camper devant son fils, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pause. Deux secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le regard scrutateur de sa mère se posa sur lui, puis sur Tokio, avant de revenir vers Saito. Au petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait, sa mère était consciente qu'elle venait d'interrompre _quelque chose_.

« J'espérais que tu ne serais pas encore parti. Ton père m'envoie. Il lui faut une pièce pour le tracteur. Tu vas venir avec moi l'acheter ! »

Saito soupira intérieurement. Chercher une pièce pour le tracteur voulait dire aller à la ville, ce qui prenait deux heures allez-retour. Sans compter qu'il savait très bien que sa mère l'accompagnait parce qu'elle avait d'autres trucs à acheter et qu'il était bon pour passer son après-midi à la suivre dans les magasins.

Il adorait ses parents, vraiment. Mais il se portait mieux quand il ne vivait pas avec. Raison pour laquelle il avait emménagé ici au lieu de rester à la ferme avec eux.

« J'arrive. Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture, maman ? »

Elle lui lança un regard calculateur. Oh, oh. Le trajet allait être long. Puis elle haussa les épaules et serra Tokio dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. « Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée ma chérie ! » Plus bas, elle ajouta « Il doit sacrément tenir à toi. Il n'oserait jamais dire à sa mère de foutre le camp, d'habitude. »

Tokio faillit s'étrangler mais parvint à lui sourire, un peu perdue au milieu de ce tourbillon de regards jaunes. Elle et Saito la regardèrent en silence quitter la pièce. Puis ils entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant.

« Je vais la tuer, c'est définitif. » grogna Saito.

« Elle est charmante. » Tokio n'était pas encore bien sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait envers cette femme, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir la détester un jour.

Saito soupira. « Je le savais. Vous ne pouvez que vous entendre à merveille. »

Tokio haussa un sourcil. « C'est un problème ? »

« Quand elle va commencer à te raconter ma vie depuis ses vingt-trois heures d'accouchement, oui. »

Tokio éclata de rire. « Je suis impatiente d'entendre ça. »

Il secoua la tête et l'attira près d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Tu viens manger ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, sa dévergondée intérieure de nouveau aux commandes.

« Du moment que le rouleau à pâtisserie est sous clé, je viens quand tu veux. »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et il en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un klaxon retentisse.

« Je vais vraiment l'étrangler, un jour. »

Tokio gloussa. « Va faire tes courses. » _Et moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche. Le ménage n'est pas fait, le frigo est vide et la panière à linge sale déborde,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

Saito arriva un peu avant vingt heures, avec une bouteille de vin. Le repas fut un succès – Tokio avait passé l'après-midi à le cuisiner, entre deux machines à laver et l'aspirateur.

Tokio se sentait tout de même un peu maladroite. Leurs baisers plus tôt dans la journée lui avait semblé tellement... naturels. Elle avait flotté sur un petit nuage tout l'après-midi. Mais elle ne savait pas trop bien comment agir maintenant qu'il était là.

Il l'aida à débarrasser et à empiler la vaisselle dans l'évier. Elle se détourna pour ouvrir le robinet quand il la saisit par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? » Il ne rajouta pas 'encore', mais c'était sous-entendu. Elle lui donna une tape sur la main.

« Rien du tout Hajime. C'est juste que.. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que... Enfin, bref. »

Saito rit dans son oreille. « Alors comme ça, maintenant, on me tutoie et on m'appelle Hajime, hmm ? »

Tokio se maudit intérieurement. Comme il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur le tutoiement, elle pensait qu'il avait décidé de laisser couler. Mais son prénom lui avait échappé. Et ça, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser passer.

« Sai- » commença-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien de persister. « Hajime, s'il-te-plaît... »

Il rit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas désagréable, le rire heureux d'un homme contre sa nuque. « Appelle-moi comme tu veux, chérie. »

Elle avala de travers. « Chérie ? » bredouilla-t-elle, ayant peur d'avoir mal comprit.

Il la fit se retourner vers lui, les mains toujours autour de sa taille. « Tokio. Je... Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir, mais pour l'instant... Je veux être avec toi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant sa franchise. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait eu du mal à dire ce qu'il pensait. Elle sourit. « Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Il sourit en coin et se pencha vers elle. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou pour se rapprocher. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord délicatement, puis avec plus de force.

Ça aurait du être le baiser parfait.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas ivre, et aucune maman envahissante n'était dans les parages.

Et ce fut parfait.

Jusqu'au moment où un renard poussa un cri déchirant à l'extérieur de la maison.

Saito sourit contre ses lèvres et Tokio rougit. Elle savait bien que ces satanés renards ne seraient jamais ses amis. Elle prit appui avec ses mains sur les épaules de Saito pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Je t'interdis de rire. »

Peine perdu, il était mort de rire. Elle sourit malgré elle. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Il la rapprocha de lui. « S'il-te-plaît, ne sort pas le rouleau à pâtisserie. »

Elle lui assena une petite claque sur le dessus de la tête. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ».

Il la fixa un bref instant de ses yeux de loup et s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas où tout cela mènerai, mais, pour l'instant, il espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **(1). Si jamais vous vous posez la question, la chanson, c'est _Hell Nep Avenue_ de Francis Cabrel. Pas la plus connue – ni ma préférée à vrai dire – mais mes paroles me sont venues instinctivement en écrivant le passage, donc... Veinard de francophones, vous avez la référence. Les anglophones n'ont pas cette chance ^^**

 **Bon, ben, c'est fini pour l'instant. Mais la suite viendra, ne vous en faites pas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, please !**


End file.
